


Job Well Done

by Maripose



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maripose/pseuds/Maripose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa and Max spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Its literally just eating out and fluff.
> 
> [my beta reader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T)

She tugs gently on the leather, fitting two fingers under the slack between his neck and the collar and pulling forward until he ranges over her on his hands and knees.

"Now Max," The man's eyes remain locked to hers, his body near trembling with the need to follow her exact words.

"You're going to follow my exact orders and I'm going to make this good. I promise." Her voice lacks the syrupy sweetness intimacy usually brings to voices. Furiosa's remains calm and bland, a voice much accustomed to doling out dull orders.

His hips push foreward at that, the cage restraining his most tender parts and keeping him locked away hang between them, the weight a passive reminder of his lack of ownership over his own body.

Max holds himself still, muzzled face level with Furiosa's collar bones, back hunched and cock pulled away from her body until she decides to deal with his cage. 

Furiosa keeps her gaze even with his as he keeps himself still, impassively staring back, "Now you know the rules. Tapout. One to slow down, two to end it. Speak if you understand."

A hushed push of air escapes Max's mouth, barely more than a breath, but a distinct huff of agreement between the two warriors.

A hand comes up to caress the short brown hair of the head above her, her body now flat on the bed, "Good boy." The phrase rips a shiver from the scarred, naked body above her.

"Now," she grips his hair in a tight hold, pushing the head above her down slightly, his arms straightening out as they keep their place by her shoulders and Max slides down. Furiosa's hand moves to the back of his head, her grip letting up as she works the muzzle clasp and the contraption slips free. 

"Eat."

Max, face now bare, keeps his hands up and arms fully extended and begins to nuzzle his way down the scarred lean body below him. 

Furiosa drops the muzzle off the side of the bed and the leather contraption lands with a thud onto the stone beneath. Furiosa plants her hand in his hair, a solid pressure to keep him present and grounded, here with her and seeing the present now, and keeping him away from the ghosts of his past. 

Max brushes his lips against her peaked hipbone, giving a quick nip and then dragging his tongue in a long slide across her abdomen to the next peak of iliac bone where he lays generous nips and a full bite. 

Furiosa smiles and humors him before she pulls his head up, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "The time to play is done. Hop to."

She lets go of his hair and taps his hand before slipping her arm underneath her head to prop herself up to watch.

Max keeps eye contact with her, expression still blank, before his tongue slips out and he wets his lips, his hands sliding down her body following the same path his mouth took before settling on her hips.

Keeping eye contact, he dips his head down and laps lightly just below the curve of her mound, one swipe of his tongue just above her clit. 

She laughs, quick and quiet, but it breaks her face into a small smile, and she spreads her legs more, allowing him more room. 

He situates himself, allowing his legs to uncurl slightly and putting himself onto his side.  
He licks her right thigh, tiny and kittenish before one broad sweeping one ending at the juncture of her legs, sweeping his tongue broadly over her cunt. 

His hands tightened on her hips, almost fisting, nails clinging to the skin there, dragging red marks against her pale skin. 

He begins to lick deeper, burrowing his tongue into her folds before pulling back and rubbing the scruff of the side of his face against her thighs before delving back in and beginning again. 

Furiosa allows him to keep his own pace, not commenting when his eyes slip shut and he seems to lose himself in the ordered act. 

"Max," his eyes slide open, seeming almost drugged in their reluctance to stay open, keeping half lidded. "clit now."

Max nods, a slight tilting of his head before he lifts his face slightly, allowing his scruff to rub across her outer lips and brush her clit before he dips his face down and gives a rough suck and a nip to her clit. 

She clicks her tongue and he pulls away slightly, eyes snapping open to catch her gaze.  
She remains looking peaceful, the barest hint of a smile creeping in the corners of her mouth. 

Max, keeping his eyes on Furiosa's, goes back to his task, giving lighter attention to her clit than before. 

Furiosa gives a chest rattling hum and lifts her hips up, pushing against Max's face gently and settling herself a bit more on the bed. 

Max nudges her cunt before returning to his meal as she settles herself. 

Furiosa lets out small sighs and quick clicks, directing Max wordlessly as he eats her out.

Her hand slips out from behind her head some time later and caresses his hair, pulling his face slightly closer, directing his movements and beginning to ride his face slowly, grinding down and using his scruff. 

Her little sighs begin to catch in her chest, slowly melting to quiet pants as Max allows Furiosa to rut against his face, soaking his face and facial hair until he gives a strong, final suck to her clit and she grips his hair in a vice-like grip as her back arches, thighs squeezing slightly before she rubs against his face once, twice, a third time before her spine seems to snap and she collapses back down, Max's face coming to rest on Furiosa's thigh. 

"You did very well. Good Max. Very good." A high whine comes from the warrior, his eyes closed and Furiosa's hand pets over his hair. 

His body remains totally still, the muscles in his thighs tensed with the effort of not thrusting forward, forcing Furiosa to see the agony of the tight and not biting cage. Instead, he remains quiet, allowing her to notice in her own time. 

"Up." She pulls her hand from his hair and she pats her chest.

Max pulls himself up and arranges himself over her, his knees bracketing her ribcage and his arms in front of him against the stone wall the bed is against.

She reaches out and caresses the tight cage before she pops the lock open using the small button on the underside of the lock. 

She works the cage off and watches with a slight uptick to her mouth as Max's cock quickly hardens the rest of the way and hangs above her breasts, close enough to lick. 

She drops the cage over the side of the bed to join the muzzle and smiles up at Max, his hands folded behind his back, eyes stuck to hers.

"My good boy." The cock in front of her twitches up, bobbing slightly. "My obedient Max. My good Max." His cock bobs again, his mouth pulling into a tight line, eyes fading out of focus slightly before sliding back. 

She reaches her hand up and runs a loose fist, root to tip, fisting his cock.

Max's hips jerk forward in her fist and she releases it, her brows creasing before she slaps his hip lightly.

"Hey."

His eyes drop demurely, a quiet huff slipping out.

He remains still, as does she for a few seconds, "You can do better."

Another huff of air.

Her hand roughly grasps his length mid way up and she gives a full tug, sliding her fist up and then back down, squeezing the root of his cock before jerking back up.

Max's body remains stiff, his hands curling into fists against the wall. Furiosa's watch as his body tenses up, and as she slides her gaze back up to his face she watches the impassive man slowly break as she continues to touch him. 

His eyes slip out of focus and his thighs begin to tremble until Furiosa watches him snap back to their reality, struggling against falling into the complacency her hands and his servitude to her push him into.

Furiosa watches as Max’s body goes tight, every muscle straining, hands balled into fists against the wall.  
She trades between tight gripped and fast and a loose, almost teasing grip, never allowing him to get used to any one speed, or to get close enough to cumming to be pushed over. 

Max lets out a low whine, his eyes closed and face still neutral, but his eyebrows are beginning to draw together.

Furiosa allows the whine to linger, allowing Max to carry on until she finally smalls, as soft as her smiles ever get.

“Alright. You did good.”

She grips his cock tightly and accelerates her pace, “You can fuck my hand.”

The whine pitches up, no longer low and rumbling, now a high and desperate noise and Max’s hips thrust forward into Furiosa’s now lazily moving hand.

She keeps up the speed, but allows Max to control his own hips until finally they stutter, thick ropes of cum spilling out, the first pulse hitting the bottom of Furiosa’s chin.

The rest of Max’s cum landed across Furiosa’s breasts, her face remaining neutral.

Max’s eyes open slowly, his body lax and barely upright.

“You did good. Good boy.” Furiosa’s face finally cracks into a small, secretive smile.

“I’m very proud of you Max.”

Max whines and slowly curls himself down, pushing his face into Furiosa’s shoulder and waiting for her to grant him permission to fall asleep.


End file.
